When performing repairs to vehicular frames and their bodies, constant measuring is required prior to and when adjustments are made, to determine the extent to which the alignment of the vehicular body or frame deviates from the manufacturer's specification. Known devices for this purpose must be attached to the work bench supporting the vehicle being repaired or have parts overhanging or underlying the vehicle thus often impinging into the repairman's working area. Other measuring devices require complicated calculations often necessitating the use of computers. Most known devices are also not easily transportable and are thus required to remain for use with a specific work bench.